


Safety, Routine

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riley has a place, but she never takes it.





	Safety, Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'MacGyver' nor am I profiting off this.

Riley watches, but never joins them for breakfast. Bozer makes a point of setting a place with extra food and learning how she likes her coffee. 

The eggs go cold and runny. The coffee forms a layer of skin. He leaves everything behind and she waits until everyone clears out. 

The kitchen is quiet except for the sounds of her gorging herself. No one watches. No guards. No inmates. Riley eats alone. 

Bozer sets her place, but she cleans it up. This is her thanks. This is routine. 

This is safety.

Jack sets her a place for lunch, but she never joins.


End file.
